


raindrop romance

by tobiostars



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiostars/pseuds/tobiostars
Summary: Rainy seasons are definitely the worst. Not until you cross paths with this boy one faithful rainy day.
Relationships: Lee Chan | Dino/Reader
Kudos: 9





	raindrop romance

It’s August again and that just means one thing. Typhoon season is here again.

You shut your windows and drown yourself in the manga you’re currently reading. In two days, it will be Monday.

"Clear with cloudy periods; a slight chance of showers or thundershowers. Mostly clear with showers likely." the weather reporters says. 

"Slight chance, 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘩 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵." You tell yourself.

God knows how much you hate the rainy season. Wet socks, soaked hair, and your calculus books drenched in water (which you totally don't care about). The traffic is even worse that’s its 3 hours later you’re still waiting for a ride. You despise the rainy season.

And Monday is quickly approaching.

“Wakey wakey!” Your room mate Joshua nags you until you get up. 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘤𝘬, you thought. Thunder and storms are battling above your home but your principal decided this was the “slight chance of shower” and you need to get your ass up as soon as possible to school. You scowl at Joshua who’s beaming with joy cause he doesn’t have classes every Monday. 

"Good luck!" He even says.

You get yourself ready almost dragging your feet on the ground. You check the school page one last time.

𝘖𝘩 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘴 𝘴𝘢𝘬𝘦.

Classes are still ongoing. 

You pave the streets all soaked and grumpy when your phone vibrates. Seventeen more steps and you reach the main gate.

It’s a message from Joshua.

“Classes are suspended lol news just came.”

You mutter a curse under your breathe and if looks could kill you could swear the whole campus should be burning by now. But you got no choice, right? 

The wind was too strong and you’re probably gonna get dragged with it if you keep going like this so you decided to stay under a waiting shed for a moment. Eyebrows furrowed, thinking about how shitty your school is, you spot a boy struggling to keep is poor umbrella together. You can't help but laugh at the sight of the boy trying his best to fix his now upside down umbrella. He shoots you a glance, and he smiles. 𝘎𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘫𝘰𝘣 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘵𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘱𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮, you thought to yourself.

You sit on one of the benches trying to rinse your hair and your... whole bag basically. They boy sits beside you, ensuring a comfortable distance between the two of you, still clasping on his now skeleton-ed umbrella together and you realize you’re wearing the same ID lace as his.

It was an amusing sight and you can’t help but laugh. He looks your way and you suddenly stay mute. 

“Sorry.” You muttered.

“I got to admit that was funny too.” He says.

You look at him and you suddenly laugh together.

“Schoolmates huh?” He says.

You nod your head in agreement.

“This university sucks.” He says again.

And you nod your head in agreement once again.

You raise your eyebrows as you notice that this boy is only wearing a worn-out plaid jacket on a weather like this. You find him cute though, especially that otter key chain he has dangling on the zipper of his backpack.

You try to remember where you’ve seen this boy because he looks oddly familiar to you. And the sound of thunder isn’t helping that much. You catch him humming to a DEAN song at some point which you mentally jammed with. 

See the catch is, this boy’s apartment is one floor below your unit. He’d see how you always rush to school and how you go home late night after parties. But you have yet to discover that. 

“Have I seen you before?” You finally ask, mustering all your courage.

“I think so? We live in the same building... if you haven’t figured that out yet.” He says.

You both stay silent, sweet melody of the little raindrops accompanying the two of you while you're caught in the middle of a storm.

“Chan.” He timidly says?

“Huh?” 

“I’m Chan. AB Communication.” He answers with a smile.

You tell him your name too. And it’s 20 minutes later, you’re now talking about how jiggly puddings can be so cute. You find out he's in the school's dance troupe. He tells you about how his favorite emoji is the four leaf clover or how he loves playing with kids. The sound of thunder seemed mute whenever he laughs. 

The rain isn’t planning to slow down yet but for the first time in your life, you like it that way. 

“Look at this.” He shows you the little otter in his bag. “My little brother gave this to me on my birthday.”

“It looks like you.” You said.

And then he laughs again. Cue the slow motion they always talk about in fan fictions. You suddenly feel little butterflies flying inside your tummy and how your heart is throbbing inside your rib cage. 

It took a story or two before the rain decided you could both go.

“Let’s walk together... since we’re living in the same place...” He shyly says.

“Sure!”

You both walk in peace. Taking in the fresh smell of the earth after all that rain. You’d notice how the reflections of the streetlights become more saturated when blessed with little raindrops, or how Chan’s eyes light up when you walk through little puddles.

“See you tomorrow, i guess?” Chan says as the elevator reaches his floor.

“Looking forward!” You answer.

You knock on your unit’s door hoping Joshua is awake. While waiting, you can’t help but smile to yourself as you reminisce the silly conversations you had with Chan.

Maybe rainy days are not bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work (which i half-assed, please forgive me)! see you here often :)


End file.
